


Daily little things

by Thea_rainbow



Series: Ben and Mike prompts [25]
Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Guitars, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:17:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4086376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said to benxmike:<br/> i would love to read about normal days and normal life. ben cooking while mike's editing videos at the studio. funny fridge cams, loving looks at each other while no one's watching, cute texts to each other when they are not together, all the usual stuff a normal couple do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daily little things

 “Can you... Mike!”

“What?”

“I need that chocolate.”

“We have more!” Mike rubbed his thumb over the corner of his mouth, picking up the bits and pieces of chocolate that found its way there. Ben only sighed and turned away to get a new bar, only to realize that they actually didn’t had any left.

“Can I get you something? I have to go to the store.” Ben said and turned away from the cupboard to grab his jacket and looked at Mike who stood there, a frown on his face.

“Did I really just eat the last piece?” Ben laughed softly and nodded.

“You did.”

“Then I will come with you!” Mike said and grabbed his jacket too. Grabbing Ben's hand, he dragged him out of the door and into the streets.

“The cashier will look at us weirdly again.” Ben protested but got shut up as Mike pulled him into a kiss.

“Then he will look at us weirdly, again.” He laughed and kept on dragging Ben with him, who gave up on walking like a normal person after he stumbled for the third time thanks to Mike's dragging and curled an arm around Mike's waist to keep up with the half running Mike did.

 

* * *

“Let's go out?” Mike suggested, lying on the bed with Ben draped over him like a gigantic cover.

“Nooo.” Ben groaned and cuddled closer. “Let's just stay here all day.”

“And food?”

“Feed of the air like everyone else.” Mike laughed and smoothed a hand down Ben's back, smiling when the men on top of him arched into the contact. “More” he purred and cuddled closer when both of Mike's hands started to wander over his back.

“You know, you are all bossy and stuff, but right now you are at my mercy.” Mike stopped his movements and Ben made an annoyed sound.

“Whatever. Keep going.”

“What is the word?”

“Do it or you won’t get the brittle I promised you.”

“But you promised.”

“And you promised to be my husband in sick and health so get on petting me.” Mike shook his head but turned back to pet him.

“If I starve...”

“You won’t, shut up.”

“I love you too.”

“Yeah me too.” Ben mumbled into his chest and seconds later, he was dozing off, a smile still on his lips.

“Dork.” Mike whispered and kissed the tuff of hair in front of his lips.

* * *

 

“Ben! Listen to this.” Mike came tumbling into the kitchen with his guitar strapped around his neck, grinning madly.

“Do I have to stop doing everything?” Ben asked and was ready to put the dough down and away but Mike shook his head.

“Just listen and tell me what you think.”

“Okay.” Ben still put the dough away and leaned with his hip against the counter to concentrate his whole attention on Mike, who jumped on the counter to rest the guitar on his lap before he began to play the song he wrote only moments ago on the backside of his notebook.

Ben smiled and listened carefully, closing his eyes to take everything in and only opening his eyes again when the last sound stopped echoing.

“Beautiful.” Ben murmured and stepped up to Mike to stand between his legs, still with the guitar between them, to give him a slow kiss.

“I love it.”

“Good. It's for you.” Mike smiled and ran a hand through Ben's hair, cradling his head in his palm.

“Oh Mike.” Ben whispered and kissed him again, crowding as close as the guitar let him.

“Thank you.”

“Thank you, my muse” Mike returned and placed his guitar on the counter next to him, pulling Ben closer.

* * *

 

From Chef:

_Miss you_

To Chef:

_I miss u 2, when u get home?_

From Chef:

_Around 4 hours, can you warm the bed for me?_

To Chef:

_K, hurry <3_

From Chef:

_Will do, love you_

To Chef:

_Love u 2 <3_

 

**Author's Note:**

> and like always  
> my darling beta [saskia](http://www.littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com)  
> [my blog](http://www.luvemishacollins.tumblr.com)  
> and our benxmike [blog](http://www.benxmike.tumblr.com)


End file.
